


A Good Day

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Series: AJ Adventures [2]
Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: Em uma tarde de Outono, o clã resolveu se reunir na Toca de Lira para uma 'Festa do chá'





	A Good Day

Era um bom dia, um daqueles típicos de tardes quentes de Outono, todos estavam reunidos na Toca da Lira, mas dessa vez, não era pra discutir planos de aventura ou algo assim, era apenas um dia que todos decidiram relaxar um pouco, a Toca de Lira era algo de se esperar dela, parecia mesmo a Casa de uma Fada, tinha muitas plantas e árvores, no jardim, tinha um tapetinho com um conjunto de chá de porcelana em cima, elas tinham detalhes dourados em formato de trevos, em volta do conjunto de chá, almofadas e travesseiros de várias cores, Lira se sentava perto do Bule em cima da almofada Amarela, como a anfitriã e servia a todos com sua Coala Amarela suas inconfundíveis Asas Promocionais nas costas, do lado direito dela dormia Akira, nosso mais novo recruta, em cima do travesseiro Azul, ele apoiou as patas e deitou por cima delas como se estivesse dormindo, realmente parecia que ele estava dormindo, os olhos fechados e a postura serena ajudavam, mas ele participava da conversa com todos. 

Já do lado esquerdo de Lira, a Líder do Clã Yara na sua forma de Lobo, ela estava usando sua máscara rara com o colar de eclipse dessa vez, luvas e cauda fantasma e um arco e flecha roxo, ela estava em cima de uma almofada roxa sentada elegantemente como uma esfinge e aproveitando o chá que Lira a servia, seu 'marido' Nalu, um tigre forte com o pelo negro estava deitado de costas fazendo sua 'esposa' de travesseiro, enquanto comia alguns biscoitos, ele usava uma pulseira de topázio que combinava com seus olhos e um colar de lua crescente com uma Lua Branca, era muito bom ver os dois se relacionando, eles realmente se amavam, mas pelo menos eles sabiam a hora certa de ficar namorando. 

Seguindo esse caminho na roda Nikely e sua típica coelha branca com padrão rosa, claro, ela estava na almofada rosa também, Nikely era prima de Yara na vida real, elas e Nalu começaram o grupo, não conheciam Brasileiros já que não existiam servidores pra isso. Nara, uma Loba com o pelo cinza escuro dormia ao lado de Nikely, como o nome sugere, ela era a 'filha' de Nalu e Yara desde da época que eles faziam RPG's, uma máscara de águia, asas de anjo mecânicas faziam seu visual, ela fazia parte de outro grupo que se intitulava os 'Guardas da Noite', esse grupo é formado principalmente por aves que voam acima dos territórios fantasma, o conhecimento tático dela fez ela entrar no grupo e com essa roupa ela realmente parecia uma ave. Apesar de tudo, ela sempre fazia log in em horários estranhos por morar em outro país, ela estava deitada quase dormindo com a cabeça na e seu colar de Lua Decrescente Preto fazia par com o do seu 'pai' com a cabeça em cima da almofada vermelha. 

"Hey Nara dormiu?" Alguém falou 

"Quase..." Ela bocejou "Esse Sol da tarde... Me dá..." Outro bocejo "Sono..." Ela mexeu a cabeça contra a almofada e virou de lado e Yara mexeu a cabeça fazendo um 'não' 

"Tadinha... Deve ser de madrugada..." Yara comentou e bebeu mais um gole finalizando a xicara de chá e depois a empurrou de leve na direção de Lira que a serviu novamente. 

Do lado de Nara estava eu, comendo alguns sanduiches e ao meu lado Karddia que entrou no grupo a poucos dias, de baixo das sombras das arvores mudando de cor pela estação e o céu laranja do pôr do Sol, continuamos nosso chá da tarde, perto dali, no jardim nos fundos da Toca Noleka, Brownie, 'Violance' brincavam de ter uma aventura 

"Rawn! Eu vou acabar com todos os fantasmas" Brownie falou e pegou Noleka dando um bote nele por trás e o atacando com cócegas 

"Crianças brinquem direito e cuidado com as coisas da Lira ok?" 

"Sim mãe!" Os três responderam em Uníssono, de fato Yara sempre agiu como a mãe do grupo inteiro, colocando todos de baixo das asas dela, no final continuamos ali até a lua nascer, que dia bom. 

 

 

Definitivamente, hoje foi um ótimo bom dia.


End file.
